Stardust Nights
Stardust Nights About Category:Fan-Fiction stories Solveig Haddock has been obsessed with the dragons her father told her of, but she has no hope she’ll ever meet a dragon. Her father said they were driven into hiding by people who hunted dragons. But one night she sees a dragon! It looks kind of like a night fury, but no one believes her! When she goes to find it again, she bonds with it, and it flies away with her to a place no human has ever seen. They both gain things they never had before and create harmony. Prologue: Four Years Earlier The Eternal Fury was flying towards Berk. She smelled something she’d wanted to smell for years Another Eternal Fury. She was worried that she was being tricked, although she couldn’t find the other Eternal Fury, she stayed in the valley near Berk in case it returned. Chapter 1: Seen Solveig Haddock was sleeping after her father Hiccup had told her another story of dragons. Boy, did she want to meet them, but she knew she probably never would. A noise from outside woke her up. It sounded like a blast of some kind. Curious, she climbed out the window and into the forest where the sound had come from. She knew she was being dumb doing this. She had no weapons of any kind, and her father had told her never to go out alone at night. But then she saw it—a purple dragon. Except of it’s color, it looked just like the pictures her father had shown her of night furies. Before she could get close enough, the dragon flew away. As it flew over her, she caught a glimpse of its magnificent pink and purple eyes. She thought she’d better tell her father, but he didn’t like it when she went out, so she’d say she saw it through the window. She went back to bed. The next morning, she got up and went for breakfast. Her parents Hiccup and Astrid were already there. "Dad, you won’t believe what I saw!” Solveig said. “I am sure I won’t, but tell me anyway,” Hiccup said. “I saw something that looked like a night fury last night through the window!” Solveig replied. “Solveig, we’ve already gone over this. The dragons went into hiding. You probably just dreamed it,” Hiccup said. “Yeah, honey, you probably just dreamed it,” Astrid said. “But when I closed my eyes and reopened them it was still there!” Solveig argued. “I believe you saw something, but it probably wasn’t a dragon. They’re in hiding,” Hiccup said. “Okay, but I’m still going to check out the place where I saw it,” Solveig said confidently. “Okay, Solveig, but be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt.” “Okay, Dad, see you later!” She picked up her bag and ran off. “Don’t use sharp things!” Hiccup called after her. Chapter 2: Unbreakable Solveig went to the forest where she had seen the dragon. At the bottom of a tree, she found something. It was a dragon scale: purple just like the dragon she’d seen. She went to a valley nearby. It was the same valley where her dad had met his own dragon, Toothless. She looked around and found burnt grass. This was a good sign. Down in the bottom of the valley, she found the dragon hanging down like a bat from a tree branch. She carefully examined the dragon. She could tell it was a female because its eyes were pink and purple. Her dad had said female dragons usually had more bluish eyes. The dragon was also really beautiful. Maybe I should call her an Eternal Fury, Solveig thought. She looks like stardust … Yes, that’s what I’ll name her: Stardust. The dragon didn’t wake up, and Solveig went back home. She kept thinking about the dragon as she walked, but when she saw her hut, she burst in. “Dad! I saw it! I really saw it! It is a dragon! A new species. I call it an Eternal Fury and—” Solveig exclaimed. “Oh, Solveig, please. Just show me proof,” Hiccup said. “Here!” Solveig gave Hiccup the dragon scale. Hiccup looked at the scale, puzzled. “Solveig, I’ve been avoiding this, but you need to realize that the dragons are gone. I know it’s hard to accept, but really they’re gone,” Hiccup said. “You don’t believe me! Well, don’t expect me to believe you again!” Solveig screamed, and then, she ran away. “Solveig, wait!” Hiccup called after her. Chapter 3: Bonding Solveig was in the valley, and she had brought a basket of fish. She watched Stardust try to fish, but the fish fled whenever she tried. Solveig came over with the basket. “Want some fish, Stardust?” Solveig asked. She looked at Solveig, confused. Then she snorted in reply and ate all the fish. Solveig reached her hand out with her eyes closed, and Stardust put her head to Solveig’s hand. Solveig opened her eyes, but Stardust ran off. After a moment, she walked slowly back but stopped several feet away. She might actually trust me as a friend, Solveig thought. And then Stardust was right in front of her. Stardust picked up Solveig gently in her claws and flew away. Before long, Solveig was hanging above the sea. If Stardust kept flying in this direction, it would be hours before they reached another island. “Wow, Stardust! It’s amazing to be flying,” Solveig said dreamily. Stardust dived into the ocean and immediately created an air bubble for Solveig’s head. “Oh my Thor! This is amazing! It’s like a dream!” They dove deep and soon reached an underwater cave. Inside, there were tons of night-fury-like dragons, but one stood out. It was a night fury, and it glowed blue in some places. Solveig walked toward it, and it suddenly jumped up on her, pinning her to the floor. The dragon sniffed her, and she noticed the dragon was a male. It had a prosthetic tail fin, and she realized it was her father’s dragon, Toothless! He was the alpha of all of the dragons! And he was her father’s dragon! He sniffed Solveig for several moments until he finally backed off her and stared at her with big eyes. “What do you want, Toothless?” Solveig asked. He nodded toward her sketch book, and Solveig opened it to a page where she had drawn her father Hiccup and then he nodded again. “You want Hiccup? … I’m sorry! I can’t! Dad wants to protect you. You can’t come out of hiding!” Solveig said. In response, Toothless nuzzled her arm. “I’d better go. Come on, Stardust.” Stardust snorted. There was a huge roar, a massive roar louder than anything Solveig had ever heard. The dragons’ eyes narrowed, and Solveig followed their gaze. A brightly colored dragon was in the water, climbing toward the surface. It looked kind of like a Death Song. “Oh, no! Stardust, come on!” Solveig exclaimed. Stardust snorted in reply, and Solveig got on her back. They flew out of the cave to the ocean’s surface, flying past the mysterious dragon. "It’s a new species. Let’s watch it to get an idea of what to call it,” Solveig said. The dragon sang its song, and other dragons that looked like it came out of the sea. “Let’s call it a Brightsong,” Solveig said. Then, she saw another type that was darker. “Wait! And that one, let’s call it a Nightsong!” Chapter 4: Brightsongs and Nightsongs The dragons saw Stardust and Solveig and roared very loudly to one another before they moved on and flew in the direction of Berk. “They’re going to Berk. We’ve got to warn them!” Solveig exclaimed. Stardust starting flying towards Berk. They didn’t know that the other furies were secretly following them under the water. The Brightsongs and Nightsongs reached Berk. People started screaming a lot and running to their huts. “Hiccup, look! Dragons are here! Real dragons!” Astrid yelled. Hiccup came to her side. “To the Whispering Death tunnels everyone!” Hiccup yelled. “Astrid! Lead them to the Whispering Death tunnels. I’ll take care of the dragons.” “Okay, Hiccup,” Astrid said and then went to the people. “Everyone, follow me to the Whispering Death tunnels!” Hiccup did a Night Fury dragon call, hoping that Toothless would come to him, but instead, he saw a whole pack of night-fury-like dragons, and his daughter was on one of them. This is incredible! My daughter … on a dragon. Solveig looked at the Brightsongs and Nightsongs. They were roaring very loudly, and then, it came to her: These dragons might not have fire. They’re defenseless! Are they using fear to scare off other species? “Stardust, plasma blast but not too powerful!” Solveig yelled. Then, Stardust shot a plasma blast, hitting a few Nightsongs and Brightsongs. The ones that were hit flew away. Toothless went to Hiccup instead of fighting with the others. “Hey, bud. Want to get those dragons off the island?” Hiccup asked. Toothless snorted, and Hiccup got on his back, and they started fighting off the dragons with Solveig. Another dragon came, and it had a rider. Chapter 5: Dragons Bane The sky turned red. “I am Dragons Bane, and I will control every dragon there is. Now I shall reign supreme over your dragons,” Dragons Bane said. Solveig leaped off Stardust and fought Dragons Bane, but he pinned her down, the symbol on his head starting to appear on hers. She fought him still. “Useless little girl, you’ll never escape,” Dragons Bane said. He couldn’t see the symbol appearing on her head. The symbol on Solveig’s head became complete then disappeared as Dragons Bane dumped her off his dragon and flew off. Stardust flew under her, and she landed on the dragon’s back. “Oh no! We better get the furies,” Solveig said, but Toothless already had, and they all traveled back to the little underwater cave. Chapter 6: An Idea Solveig was worried and was trying to come up with a plan when she got an idea: I should make a flight suit like my father did! Solveig picked up some shed dragon skin and made a flight suit out of that and a few pieces of scrap metal. “Stardust, come on. I need you to help me test my flight suit,” Solveig said. Solveig heard something or someone say, “Okay.” She thought she was crazy. She got on Stardust anyway, and they flew into the clouds. Solveig got her wings out, and she jumped off Stardust and flew. It worked! “This is amazing! No! This is kind of magical!” Solveig exclaimed. She heard the same voice that she heard earlier say, “I know. I’ve done it so many times.” Then it came to her: Stardust was talking to her, but nobody had been able to hear her say stuff before. Solveig guessed that she must have a talent for talking to dragons and decided to tell nobody about it. Solveig and Stardust went back to the underwater cave, and they slept. Chapter 7: Make a Stand Solveig was flying towards Berk, where Dragons Bane would probably be. She reached Berk and saw him commanding dragons on his Nightsong. Her hair changed to a scarlet red, her eyes started to glow orange, her skin got a little red, and her flight suit wings popped out. “Ready to take Dragons Bane down, Stardust?” Solveig asked. “Always,” Stardust replied. Solveig dove from Stardust, flying towards Dragons Bane. “Oh look, the little girl came back,” Dragons Bane said. Then Solveig kicked him in the chest. He balanced himself and screamed, “How is she flying?! I AM THE ONLY HUMAN WHO CAN FLY!” “No, you’re not!” Solveig yelled loudly and kicked him again. Stardust shot him down with a plasma blast. He fell toward Berk, but his Nightsong grabbed him in its claws and flew away toward the ocean. Solveig freed all the prisoners. The citizens sailed away, with Hiccup leading the ships. With that, Solveig turned back to her normal self, her hair and eyes going back to normal. Chapter 8: King Dragons Bane awoke in a volcano. “Dragons Bane, you have failed. Against whom? I need to know.” A night-fury-like dragon with pale red eyes and grayish skin stood over him. “King,” he bowed. “It was a girl. A girl name Solveig Haddock, I think.” Dragons Bane replied. “Ah, I see. What did you do when you met this girl for the first time?” King asked. “She jumped on me, and I pinned her down and then I dumped her.” “Pinning someone down transfers your energy. Now, she has powers, and yours are weakened!” King yelled, terrifying Dragons Bane. “Please don’t kill me!” Dragons Bane begged. “I will destroy her!” “Fine. But you better!” King said loudly. Chapter 9: Your Only Chance They had traveled back to Berk and were getting settled in again. “Stardust, we did it! We actually did it!” Solveig exclaimed. “Yes, we did, Solveig,” Stardust told Solveig. Solveig loved that she could understand dragons and communicate with them. The day before, she met Daniel Jorgenson. He was just like his father, Snotlout, but he was a little less annoying. She also met Nadem Ingerman, a very sensitive person (to most people, that means he gets too emotional) and a very good poet. She liked him better than Daniel. She also met her new best friend, Leifnut (pronounced Leafnut) Thorston. Her mother was Ruffnut. “You’ve brought dragons back! Not a big deal,” Leifnut said. “Really, I don’t mind doing good stuff,” Solveig said. “Fine, but Nadem, how is he?” Leifnut asked. “Fine. I already told you that!” Solveig replied. “Okay. Well, see you later, Solveig,” Leifnut said, and then she left. CRASH! KABOOM! “Oh no, Stardust!” Solveig yelled. Stardust came to Solveig, and she got on her back. They looked and saw Dragons Bane riding his dragon, and Solveig did the same thing she did when she attacked Dragons Bane. She’d decided to call it Dragon Mode. Stardust flew up to Dragons Bane, and both dragons stopped. Chapter 10: ATTACK! Stardust shot a plasma blast. Dragons Bane’s dragon shot an amber-like substance at them, but Stardust avoided it. “You’re no match for Nightjewel!” Dragons Bane exclaimed. Solveig was angry. The tips of her hair became a glowing orange, her eyes started glowing a more orange color, and her wings were replaced by actual dragon wings. Nobody was watching, which was good. Out of the tips of her wings, fire came out, picked Dragons Bane up, and threw him in the ocean. Solveig and Stardust were glad he was gone for good. They flew back to the village. Chapter 11: Slaves “Dragons Bane is dead. I must get another slave. Solveig would be perfect! I shall send you after her to capture her,” King said. “Gather the armies. Go! Kidnap Solveig Haddock.” Tons of dragons bowed to King then they went to work. “Get ready, my slave,” King said. “The war is coming.” Epilogue “So, Solveig, list the new dragons,” Hiccup said. “Change Fury, Flame Fury, Frost Fury, Forest Fury, Eternal Fury, Sea Fury, Brightsong, and Nightsong,” Solveig said. “Wow! So many amazing new species. I am excited to meet them,” Hiccup said. “Yeah, so I am,” Solveig said as Stardust nuzzled her. Thanks I have to thank so many people for helping me and just for some stuff. First to the person who made one of the images for the chapter Brightsongs and Nightsongs. I don’t know who you are, but I thank you very much! Second to my sister, who helped me make an image of Stardust perfect. I couldn’t have done it without you! Third to Rainphee/RainbowPhoenixWrites, you inspired me with your fanfiction, and if you hadn’t done it, I don’t know if I’d actually have written this. I also got inspired for King by your character in Dragon’s Slave the Mindling. Fourth to my mom, who helped me with editing and showing me how to edit some pictures. Fifth to anyone who reads this fanfiction, I really love the support. Sixth to Dreamworks, I love all your TV shows and movies. They make me happy whenever I watch them. Credits The characters Toothless, Hiccup, Astrid, and Ruffnut belong to the Dreamworks Company . The one of the pictures for Brightsongs and Nightsongs does not belong to me. The non-edited pictures for the chapters technically belong to Dreamworks Company. All the dragon species night fury belongs to the Dreamworks Company Little Notes King’s species is unknown for now. Solveig’s dragon mode only comes on when she’s attacking one of King’s forces or another evil. Originally a character named Sigrid Jorgenson was going to be Solveig’s best friend. The Brightsong and Nightsong are both subspecies of the Death Song, but they lived in different places and eventually became different subspecies. King is based off a character from Rainphee’s Dragon’s Slave fanfiction named the Mindling. Originally, all of the Eternal Furies were purple with blue tail fins. Category:Fanfiction